The present invention relates to a system for controlling print production for a job in an electronic printing system and, more specifically, to a control system which permits the amount of image data to be buffered for the job in a memory section prior to beginning production of a first print of the job to be preprogrammed either by a user or a controller.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the printing system from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of a printing system with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent: